


Puzzling Poems

by PuzzleBot



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Haiku, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleBot/pseuds/PuzzleBot
Summary: A collection of Professor Layton poems.





	1. To Hershel on the subject of Claire Foley

Code of gentlemen:  
Always wear your old top hat,  
To honour her life.


	2. To Clive on the subject of Bill Hawks

He killed your parents.  
Your only solution now?  
Destroy London Town.


End file.
